


the cloud of dreams

by EvilRegal101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegal101/pseuds/EvilRegal101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina share an iCloud account so they can share work material and stiff for Henry. When Emma goes into her photo library however she is shocked to see more than expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cloud of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for ages
> 
> follow my tumblr sprinklesofgay
> 
> I Worte this in a little over an hour so I'm sorry for spelling etc

They had decided 6 weeks ago that sharing their apple iCloud was the best way to save time with constantly sending the other files and information. The cloud meant that they could quickly and efficiently share work and things regarding Henry. It had been easier for Emma to flip through notes and files saved to the cloud by Regina for her to see.

It had been a long day that Emma had experienced, she was heading home late to her new apartment. Henry was already asleep probably. At 15 he had been given keys to the apartment to let himself in and out, of course after notifying his mothers.

Walking up the stairs quickly she turned on the coffee machine and walked through to her bedroom to change from jeans an leather jacket into her soft and loose fitting flannel pyjamas, those were new. If Henry was not here she would be sleeping nude, as always. She grabbed her coffee and headed into bed tucking herself underneath the covers so that she could still see the screen of her phone. 

15 minutes later and she had checked and answered her emails and messages and ended up in her photo library, nothing much ever happened in here. She clicked the iCloud album which was shared with Regina to see if she had received any pictures of Henry or those that she should be seeing. Surprised there was around 5 new pictures. She clicked on them to see, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Oh god

There Regina stood infront of her mirror, black lacy thong and bra to match. Black garter belt, straps and stockings on her legs. The next 2 after that were much the same, a deep red number that was definitely Victoria secret and then one that was a sheer nude bra and underwear. The sheer allowed Emma the most arousing sight of deep honey nipples that were very much erect and standing, straining against fabric.

The last 2 were definitely not what she expected, one of them was of Regina's hand down her panties, the nude ones. The back of her hand was clearly visible while the fingers had disappeared between perfect thighs. Emma felt a spike of heat hit her square in her centre.

The last one was of Regina on all fours on the bed, perfect view of cleavage and ass in the mirror behind her. Emma almost came at the sight alone.

Without realising Emma's hand had disappeared into her panties, getting lost between thighs and into her dripping centre. She hadn't realised she was recording. She came not long afterwards whispering Regina's name and biting her hand to muffle herself. She locked her phone and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

 

Regina was at home that night after a busy day at work and fighting with Robin. They had broken up almost a year ago, she had confessed to him that she seeked the company of another and this was forever a sore spot for him. She had convinced him not to tell Emma after she had hold him. Time. She had asked for time.

She checked emails and messages from people in the office. Ending up on her photos she scrolled and smirked at the underwear sets she had photographed. She hoped to confess to Emma how she felt so that she would be taken.

No. She didn't just want the sex, though she did also want that desperately. She couldn't remember the last time she had woken up and not felt painfully aroused and uncomfortable.

Emma was the woman of her dreams, and her wet dreams.

She came out of her photo album and into her settings, she saw that her photos were already hooked up to getting put to the cloud after they were taken.

Shit

She opened her photo album again and instead of camera roll she clicked on iCloud and almost started crying when she saw her pictures of her. She felt embarrassed and ashamed but a little hopeful that Emma had intact not seen them.

That realisation was cut short when a live video was being uploaded into the album.

She watched as Emma's hand disappeared into her trousers and rubbed frantically and finally gasped rather loudly when she realised that Emma had been picturing her. 

She dragged the viewing line to the end and heard soft snores coming from the other woman.

She honestly had no idea what to think

should she phone her?

Text her?

No. She was going to teleport to her and have a much needed conversation. Smoothing down her night dress and flicking her wrists she ended up in Emma's bedroom. 

She looked down at the woman sleeping in her own bed.

Her hand was still down her trousers and the other was clutching the pillow close. She kneeled down at the side of the bed and started stroking Emma's hair out of her face 

"Emma"

"mmmm Gina. Stop, I'm tired" Emma tried to turn but Regina stopped her.

"Emma wake up"

Emma sat up in record speed.

"Regina, how did you get in here?" She asked almost breathlessly trying to tame her sleep mussed hair.

"I just poofed" she said and rolled her eyes at the last word.

Emma caught that Regina's night dress was short and quite revealing of her cleavage and blushed remembering what she had done only half an hour or so before.

"dear, no need to be shy. I noticed you had seen my private pictures" she arched an eyebrow at the end of that

"thy were on the cloud, how was I meant to know!" Emma's voice by this point had risen around 3 octaves

"I hadn't meant to, but you left a delightful little video for me and I felt that it is about time we had this discussion"

"what discussion?" Emma asked innocently 

"what do you want from me dear? Is it just attraction? I cannot work with that" She asked almost small sounding

"god, Regina. I care about you. Can't you not tell that by now?" Emma voice was now soft and small, matching Regina

"what do you want Emma" Regina asked

"I want you. I always did. You had Robin though so I decided I stood no chance. Im getting the feeling now that I was wrong though, right?" Emma asked, small smiled playing on her lips

"yes dear, very much so. I broke up with Robin because I was in love with another."

Emma gulped at his admission, she knew she loved Regina but didn't think she was ready to admit it just yet.

"I would like to try, at leat dear. Is that something that you would like?" she asked

"very much so" Emma agreed.

"Okay, well I'm glad. Can we please just sleep now? I's so exhausted." Regina asked

Emma nodded and scooted over and lifted her covers as an invitation for Regina to come in as the little spoon

She wriggled until her ass had purchase on Emma's crotch and then Emma wrapped her arm round Regina's stomach.

Regina simply brought the hand up to her breasts and left Emma's hand sitting between her breast, her very exposed breasts.

Yes. Emma was happy.

* * *

 

It was 5 years later.

Regina had proposed after 6 months of dating, Emma had moved in to 108 Mifflin with Regina and Henry after 2 months and they were married a year exactly after the event of that faithful night. A baby had followed a year after the wedding, a little girl. Regina carried her. Who new they had true love? Another child followed soon after, a little boy that Regina carried again. Finally last year Emma had carried another little girl. 

It had taken them 4 years to find a contraception for 2 women with true love.

How would have thought that 5 years on from that night that they would have 4 children. Henry was now 20 (21 in a months time), Amelia had come the year after the wedding she was now 3 and a half, Noah now 2 and finally Jasmine (who went by Minnie) who had just celebrated her first birthday.

Minnie and Amelia had Regina's dark hair where Noah had golden tendrils. Minnie had gained Regina's honey eyes where both Noah and Amelia had gained Emma's emeralds.

All of there skin was closer to Regina's olive tone than Emma's.

They had been so busy. Becoming the towns soccer moms. Regina swapping her Mercedes in for a Mercedes SUV and Emma her beetle was giver to Henry and she had bought herself a Range rover.

For their 5th anniversary they had taken a trip to New York. Everywhere they went the compliments on their family were praised. Henry at college now meant that they saw little of him.By going to New York they could see Henry and also pawn the kids off to him so they could have a few hours un disturbed.

When Emma checked her iCloud she saw the little videos that they had saved for each other. Lift me ups or little sexy videos of them touching themselves ir even a home movie.

Life was good for the both of them. 

It truly was

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
